kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Light
Light is a force parallel to Darkness, a strong element used in Synthesis items, and may also be used as an attack in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Although often associated with the forces of good, light is not entirely benevolent; for example, Xemnas uses the power over light gained from Kingdom Hearts against Sora and Riku in his last stand. The Universe of Kingdom Hearts#Realm of Lightm of Light is also one of the three known realms in the Kingdom Hearts universe, along with the Universe of Kingdom Hearts#Realm Betweenm Between, and the Realm of Darkness. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Master Xehanort reveals to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua that the Keyblades found in the Keyblade Graveyard are the remnants of Keyblade wielders that fought in a legendary battle known as the Keyblade War. This war took place between the forces of Light and the Darkness. Light is also revealed to be one of the two forces required to create the χ-blade. The weapon is born from a conflict between equal forces of light and darkness. Vanitas, a being of pure darkness, is able to create the χ-blade after battling Ventus, a being of pure light. Ventus's light is equal to Vanitas's darkness since Vanitas is the embodiment of Ventus's extracted darkness. Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, the roles of light and darkness play very typical roles as in most games, with light being the force of "good" and the protagonists, and darkness being an evil, opposite force used by the antagonists. Since the Keyblade is a light-affiliated weapon and the entire quest is about closing the Door to Darkness and eliminating the Heartless, the entire story is very biased in a light direction. The goal of Maleficent's group is to capture the Princesses of Heart - seven maidens whose hearts lack darkness and are made of pure light - to unlock the way to Kingdom Hearts. One important belief about light is that there is always "a light in the deepest darkness". This plays a role many times in the story, including when Sora opens the Door to Darkness and finds a blinding light inside with King Mickey. Even through all of the bias towards light, it is still a balance with a closed Door to Light and a closed Door to Darkness. Sora is capable of manipulating light in this game to create energy projections of beams and orbs and also empowering his attacks with it. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, light does not play as much of a role in Sora's game, since the main enemy is Organization XIII, who are not beings of darkness. The most significant story development about light in the story is Riku's constant struggle throughout the game between him and the darkness in his heart. He tries to shun the darkness and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness out of him, but he cannot do it. Because of this, "Ansem" taunts him that darkness is his destiny. There are many times when "Ansem" almost completely plunges Riku into darkness again, but he is always saved by King Mickey's light. Riku finally experiences an epiphany when he talks with Naminé (disguised as Kairi) after being confronted by Zexion, in the guise of Sora, who blinds him with light. Riku finds that darkness is not evil, and he should use it along with light to help defeat his enemies and give him more power. This changes Riku, and "Ansem", thinking that Riku has turned to the darkness, mockingly tells him that he was right about Riku's destiny. Riku fights "Ansem" and destroys what remained of his consciousness, but left his dark essence behind. At the end of the story, DiZ asks Riku which path he wishes to take. He decides to take the road to dawn, a path leading from darkness to light. In terms of gameplay, Sora is capable of using many of the same light-related moves he uses in the previous game with the addition of Holy. Riku does not learn any light-related abilities but he can summon King Mickey to use his powers of light, one of which involves Riku following him in firing light energy orbs. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Both Roxas and Xion have the ability to use light in battle, since they are both ultimately derived from Sora. This is most noticeable in their Limit Break, Event Horizon, in which their Keyblade is shrouded in light. In their Final Limit, they also release pillars of light. Two other characters, Riku and The King, also have the ability to use light in their Limit Breaks and Final Limits. Riku's weapon is engulfed in light during his Final Limit, and The King's Limit Break releases bursts of light. Kingdom Hearts II Sora, by accessing Drive Forms, has the ability to use combat techniques revolving the use of the power of light. Roxas uses his powers of light when fighting Sora, calling upon Light to increase his speed and attack power and even uses several projections of light, such as controlling thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array, and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. King Mickey, when playable, uses the spell "Pearl" and he also uses Light to heal Sora fully from being knocked out. Queen Minnie is able to use the "Pearl" spell as well. After Xemnas absorbs the remains of Kingdom Hearts, he gains the powers of light and uses it in the form of crests able to fire white beams, thorns of white energy and can empower his attacks with it, leaving behind trails of white energy. Kingdom Hearts III Sora's Formchanges grant him the power to use light in combat. The Second Form allows him to use the same old techniques he employed, with the addition of Ancient Light that annihilates foes with five columns of crisscrossing light. The Element Form allows Sora to fire bullets of light and cast powerful light spells. The Guardian Form allows Sora to attack with fists of light. The Ultimate Form grants Sora the ability to manipulate blades of light and can even fire a massively powerful ball of light energy. Roxas and Xion also use light: Roxas is able to create a shield of light to protect from damage, fire beams of light and turn into a damaging light ray while Xion's boss form empowers her Keyblade strikes with light, throws her Keyblade with light enhancing it like a boomerang and as a party member, can use a powerful Holy spell. Mickey also uses light, retaining his Pearl spell. Even Master Xehanort himself can also use light upon acquiring the X-Blade, stealing Sora's light and then proceeding to use several deadly light attacks. Remind expands on the use of light in battle: Sora's newly obtained Keyblade Oathkeeper grants him access to a Formchange that uses solely the power of light, able to empower every attack with light, unleashing blades of light and a wave of light from slamming the ground as well as scattering 5 pillars of light, conjure a barrier of light and turn into a ray of light for defensive and dodging purposes. The Double Form, using Oathkeeper, also uses Light and in addition to combining the finishers with that of Dark Form, it's shotlock Stellar Inception fires multiple powerful orbs of light and it's finish command has Sora unleash pillars of both light and darkness. Two of the hardest Data Analysis bosses, Xion and Master Xehanort, also expand on their use of light. Xion can move around at teleportational speeds when coating herself with light and unleash pillars of light and can create an armor of light that protects her from damage until it breaks and not only create pillars of light that fire smaller pillars, but even outright raise them up from Sora's location and also slam her Keyblade to create a wave of light. Xion's last ability is to surround the entire arena with light, in which she could cause an omnidirectional wave of light. Master Xehanort is able to create light razors and fire beams of light. Special uses of light Light can also be manipulated into attacks by some beings within the ''Kingdom Hearts universe with a strong connection to the force, most notably being Sora and his Nobody, Roxas. Similar to members of Organization XIII's usage of their respective elements, these two are able to physically call and wield the element of light. However, Roxas has considerably more advanced powers with light than Sora's due to his far greater preference in using light. In comparison to Sora, who could only use light to augment his combo finishers and project beams and balls of light, Roxas is capable of not only augmenting his weapon with light, with the addition of using it to enhance his speed, but also displaying much greater projections of light such as spears, lasers and force-fields. such as Explosion. However, in his Drive Forms, especially Final Form, Sora is shown capable of using similarly advanced combat techniques incorporating light. King Mickey, benefitting his powerful connection to light, is also capable of using it at advanced levels in combat. He can fire homing balls of light, generate a burst of light capable of stunning others in Chain of Memories, use light to heal, and he even uses light in his Limit Break in 358/2 Days by summoning bursts of light in the form of orbs and rays. Master Eraqus is yet another advanced user of Light, as he is capable of capable of coating himself in light and unleashing pillars and blades of light as well as firing shots of light energy. Ventus also shows affinity in manipulating light, being able to use several light-based commands like Salvation and Faith, and his ultimate Finish Command, Stratosphere, combines both light and wind into a devastating attack. Aqua also uses light in the four variations of her Deck Command Magic Hour, in where she sends orbs of light spiraling upwards. Also, during the Final Episode of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus's sleeping form is able to summon his Keyblade and open the Door to Light, leading himself and Aqua back to their home of Land of Departure. Sora's Keyblade, Kingdom Key, is a light-aligned Keyblade. Other notable light-aligned Keyblades are Destiny's Embrace and Way to the Dawn, used by Kairi and Riku, respectively. On multiple occasions throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, characters have been able to wield light in unique manners not similar to those above. Most notable are the Princesses of Heart, who are able to use their inner light to help those in need. For example, after Sora sacrificed himself and became a Heartless in Kingdom Hearts, Kairi used the light in her heart to turn Sora to back to his original form. In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora is able to open the "Door to Light" in the Realm of Darkness, at the Dark Margin, by using his own heart in order to return himself and Riku to Destiny Islands. Although she is not a Keyblade wielder or Princess of Heart, Queen Minnie has control over light; when she assists Sora during the Heartless invasion of Disney Castle, they can perform a Reaction Command in which a beam of light falls on her, and releases a shockwave of light; she also occasionally casts "Pearl". Light is even used by some antagonists: Ansem, despite being called the Seeker of Darkness, can generate a barrier of violet light around himself. Zexion was capable of engulfing Riku in a sea of light up until Riku accepted the darkness. Xemnas, after absorbing the power of Kingdom Hearts, also becomes able to use the powers of light, as he can summon crests of light capable of firing blasts of white energy and erect thorns of white energy. The X-Blade, which is known for being forged of both light and darkness, granted Master Xehanort himself several deadly powers over light, as he created a gigantic cage of light and even capable of stealing Sora's light and containing it in the center of the arena with the legendary weapon, which can only be reclaimed by attacking Xehanort in a special manner. While Sora's light was stolen, Xehanort is able to create large homing pillars of light, slashes of blue light, and can have Sora's light fire waves of golden light. His last attack after warping Sora and his party to a dimension upon Sora reclaiming his light was to fire a large beam of light. The light of Kingdom Hearts, according to Xehanort, as the first light, is the only thing capable of destroying all darkness in the world, although in process destroying all worlds, and creating a pure, bright new world. Light-based attacks *Ragnarok: Used by Sora in the original Kingdom Hearts, it releases a flurry of light-based magic in the form of laser-like beams. *Ars Arcanum: Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts, Sora covers his Keyblade with orange-hued light and slashes a devastating combo. *Explosion: Used by Sora as a combo finisher in Kingdom Hearts II, three light orbs spin around Sora, grinding into the enemy, then repelling them. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, it is a slam towards the ground that causes a shockwave of light. *Trinity Limit: Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts, a different version is used by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. **In Kingdom Hearts, Sora points his Keyblade straight into the air, which begins glowing. Then, he jumps up and sticks the Keyblade into the ground as a strange symbol and four orbs of light appear around him. He twists his Keyblade into the ground in an unlocking motion as light bursts from the orbs, damaging all enemies in sight. **In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the attack is extremely similar to its form in Kingdom Hearts. **In Kingdom Hearts II, the final move of Trinity Limit is for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to raise their weapons as an orb of light is created above them, blasting all enemies. **In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Sora and two Spirits release a blast of light that damages all enemies. *Finishing Leap: Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora leaps into the air and strikes the ground, creating a burst of light and launching enemies into the air. *Holy: Used by Sora in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. *Holy Burst: Used by Riku and Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Riku and Mickey stand back-to-back while firing orbs of lights. *Inverse Burst: used by Riku and Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. The ability can only be activated if Riku is in D-Mode. The move is the same as Holy Burst, but Riku fires dark orbs instead of light ones. *XIII Beams: Used by Roxas during his battle against Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Thirteen of them can be called up at any one time and Roxas uses them in different ways, from mixing them into his Keyblade attacks to rushing across the field with the shields charging alongside him. *Pearl: Used by King Mickey, it shoots a homing orb of light at the enemy. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is used along with Riku for the sleights Holy Burst and Inverse Burst. *Event Horizon: A Limit Break that can be performed by either Roxas or Xion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This attack comprises of the Keyblade covered in an aura of light and beginning a powerful combo. The Final Limit calls down elegant pillars of light which can strike enemies from a long distance away. *Magic Hour: A Limit Break that can be performed by Roxas while dual-wielding Oathkeeper & Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This attack has Roxas float in the air causing beams of light to appear and striking enemies, dealing heavy damage. **In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Roxas uses a different type of Magic Hour, instead of firing random beams of light, he fires a bunch of homing-light orbs, similar to Mickey's Pearl. *Darkstrom: Riku's Final Limit envelops his weapon in light as he strikes enemies with an elongated blade; can only be used in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Holy: The King's Limit Break in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is entirely based upon light bursts from The King, in the forms of orbs and rays. *Burst of Faith: Used by Mickey when paired with either Ventus or Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Similar to Holy Burst, however, in place of the orbs of light is a shower of lights; the finishing move sends out a burst of light. *Salvation: Used by Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, it releases pillars of light, damaging enemies while simultaneously healing Ventus. **In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Salvation can be obtained only by Sora. It works in a similar way to its previous use. Use in Forms Valor Form *'Brave Shot': Sora slams both Keyblades into the ground. Doing so creating a burst of light that races across the ground, knocking enemies into the air. *'Sonic Strike': Sora completely coats one of his Keyblades in light and rushes forward through the air, spearing enemies. Wisdom Form *'Wisdom Shot': Wisdom Form's main attack is to shoot bullets of light magic that slightly home in on their targets. Master Form *'Disaster': Sora is surrounded by light and draws enemies into him by rotating. It builds up until it releases the enemies in a blast of light. Final Form *'Final Arcana': Sora hooks his Keyblades together and throws them like a boomerang across the field, then splits them apart and clashes them together summoning damaging bursts of light. *'Final Arts': Sora spins the Keyblades together in mid-air then has them move around him slashing up and down repeatedly, light coming out of both ends. He then spins, holding the Keyblades to the soles of his feet, and then dives down to the ground in a protective barrier of light. Limit Form *'Ars Arcanum': Sora's Keyblade begins to emit a light, and Sora begins a fast paced combo attack. *'Ragnarok': Sora begins a combo attack while lifting into the air, then shoots multiple light projectiles at enemies. fr:Lumière (Élément) Category:Magic Category:Setting